Danny Phantom:The Clash of Ice and Fire!
by UltimateHero10
Summary: Danny has been having weird dreams lately. Dreams involving a young girl who soon makes an appearance in amity park. Upon her arrival, Danny begins to lose control of himself and attacks her out of nowhere. What could be the connection between her and his malfunctioning powers?
1. The Girl of My Nightmares!

A/N:Greetings and salutations from ultimatehero. Before we begin with this story, i'd like to go ahead and say that i will be doing another crossover with the winx involving ben10. The two stories will connect to a future series of stories for the bssc. Anyways, in this story, danny starts to have weird dreams about a girl who has the ability to control fire-based magic. One thing leads to another and the two end up in a heated struggle of power. Let the story begin with...

Danny Phantom

In:

The Clash of Fire and Ice

Chapter 1:The Girl of my nightmares!

It was an ordinary night in amity park. The town's local hero, danny phantom (A.k.a.) Daniel fenton had collapsed on his bed after a full day of catching stray ghosts from the ghost zone. After finally gaining control of his brand new cryogenic abilities, danny was now able to access a whole new set of moves. But strangley enough, danny's ice powers seemed to be growing stronger after each use. He shrugged it off as him just getting more powerful and decided not to worry about it. But little did he know, there was a source behind that power.

As danny began to slip into slumber, he suddenly heard a voice. It sounded sweet and belonged o a young female. Danny wasn't concerned until the voice started to become louder. His name was being called in a singsong fashion.

?:Danny...oh danny. The voice sang.

Danny:Who is that? Danny thought to himself. Suddenly, danny felt a gust of cold wind brush past him. He started to shudder fro the sudden shift in temperature. Who turned on the a.c.? When danny opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in his bed in his home. He was in a tunnel-like cavern that had walls covered in beautiful reflective ice. The stalagmites and stalctites were frozen as well.

Danny:Woah...where am i? Before danny could take in the scenery, he heard the voice call out to him again.

?:Danny...danny...The voice sang.

Danny:(5 bucks says that whoever that voice belongs to is the one responsiblw for me binging here.) Danny thought. With no other way to go, danny had procceded down the cave following the voice . He soon had arrived at a crossroads. The path on the left had a strange warmth eminating from it. The cold air had almost completely trailed off. The path on the right had intinsified the cold temperature. Danny could feel the blistering cold without even having to move. Danny had heard the girl call to him again.

?:This way...She said as danny heard her voice coming from the warmer path. Danny had cautiously procceded down the left path and followed the voice calling to him. He soon came to a wide open space . He looked around to search for the girl who had been calling for him all this time, but found nothing or nobody.

Danny:Hey! Where are you? You called me didn't you? Danny shouted hoping for an answer. But still he got no reply. Unbeknownst to danny, a spot in the ceiling above began to slowly melt. When a drop of the melting water hit his head, he jumped in shock.

Ah! Man that's cold! Danny looked above to see where it was melting. When he looked up, he saw a bright orange spot in the ice. And it seemed to be getting bigger. It didn't take danny long to figure out that something was coming.

What the-?He began before out of the ice came a dragon completely made of fire.

Woah! Was all danny could say before tackling the ground to avoid being scooped up in the dragons mouth. After he got up, he saw the dragon flying around the skies in a circular motion.

Was this thing calling me? Danny questioned before it came down once again only to land in front of danny giving him a menacing stare with it's blazing red eyes.

Whatever the case, it hasn't attacked yet, so i can't really know if it's hostile or not.

As danny continued to think of how to approach the dragon, it rose it's head and exhaled a powerful burst of fire right in front of him. Danny questioned why it would just shoot at the ground. Was it trying to melt it so he could fall to his death? No, that wasn't it. The ground would have melted just by the touch of the dragon once it landed. Only more questions would arise as out of the fire appeared a girl. Danny had stood in awe as the beauty of this girl had caught his gaze and put it on pause

The girl looked like she was in her late teens as she appeared to be several inches taller than danny. She had flowing reddish-orange hair that extended down to the back of her legs. She had white skin and blue eyes that, despite their color, hid a fire that showned during special occasions like right now.

If danny hadn't reminded himself that he had a girlfriend, he would've most likely fell in love with the girl right then.

(Bloom is in her belivix form during these dreams.)

Danny was about to ask about her identity before she spoke with a sweet voice and a smile on her face.

?:Glad you could make it danny. The girl finally spoke.

Danny:So, it was you who kept calling me.

?:Yes, it was me.

Danny:Well, now that i'm here, what do you want?

?:Straight to the point? That's no fun. And here i was hoping we'd get to know each other better. The girl said in a playful tone.

Danny:Okay, Now what did you really call me here for?

?:Well, if you really want to know...she said as she began to approach danny holding her arms behind her back. Assuming she was about to attack, danny had got into battle position ready to go ghost at the slightest sign of hostile intent. But danny was completely taken off gaurd as she took her arms from behind her back and brought them to danny's cheeks. Danny was a bit nervous of her actions. But it was the next move she made that completely suprised him. She puckered her lips and inched closer to danny's face in attempt to kiss him.

Before she made contact with his lips, danny had quickly turned intangible and backed away from her.

Danny:Woah! What the hell are you doing? Danny asked

?:Unless i'm mistaken, i believe i was trying to kiss you.

Danny:I know that! But...i hardly even know you!

?:Which is why i suggested we get to know each other earlier.

Danny:Look, i don't know who you are or what your trying to do, but i'll have you full well i'm taken.

?:Playing hard to get,huh? I see. The girl had raised her left hand and brought it down commanding the dragon to attack. Don't worry danny, we will meet again. And in the future, you will see me alot more often. She said sweetly before the dragon charged at danny. Danny was all but ready to transform, but just as he was about to utter his catchphrase, he woke up drenched in sweat and panting as if he endured the fight of his life.

Danny held his head in confusion and looked at the alarm clock. It was two hours before he had to get up.

Danny:Man,what was that about? Ugh, seems like i won't be going to sleep again for some time. Might as well go on patrol. Said danny as he transformed into danny phantom and began to fly high over amity park.

Meanwhile, a girl that looked almost exactly like the one in danny's dream had rose from her bed having a similar dream. Only in hers, there was a boy with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. During the dream, the boy had suprisingly overpowered her magic and nearly killed her. The girl was more than confused. She was slightly afraid. She's been having the same dream over and over again. Each time, the boy came close to killing her. At the near end of her current dream, the boy had weilded a dual bladed scythe and was prepared to deal the final blow. But she managed to return to the waking world before it happened. Her attention was temporarily driven from her current dream by a voice.

?:Bloom? Is everything okay?

Bloom:Yeah mom,just a dream. The girl answered. Just a really,bad dream.

End of Chapter 1

Next time,the girl danny had constantly been dreaming about arrives in amity park. But something strange possesess danny to attack her. Coming up next, Chapter 2:A not so warm reception.


	2. A not so warm welcome

(A/N):Hey guys,sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 up. Multiple obsticles,including school,are keeping me from posting. But expect an update to this story at least every other saturday.

Chapter 2:A not so warm welcome

After danny's late night patrol,he found himself completely deprived of a good night's sleep. Through the entire day, tucker and sam had to deal with a drowsy danny who now seemed to resemble a zombie. During lunch, danny had been fast asleep wih his face buried in mashed potatoes and mystery meat.

Tucker:Danny? Did you get enough sleep last night? If it wasn't for the mysterious contents of the mystery meat to shock the young phantom back to reality, he would've remained in slumberland.

Danny:Ugh...not so much..He groggily replied wiping the meat off his face.

Sam:What were you doing last night? Asked the goth. Did another ghost show up?

Danny:Um...not really. More like a reoccuring dream. Danny said flashing back to that same place. The cave covered in ice. The dragon made out of fire. And the same girl who appeared with the dragon. Danny was concerned. Usually,he wouldn't think too much into his dreams. He even had a couple of reoccuring dreams before. But he couldn't remember once when the people in his dreams talked so wierd and cryptic. As if what he heard in his dream state would somehow take form in the real world. The dream had occured five times now. Counting last night, and the four times he slept during school hours. Danny soon had little time to think about this as he saw a commotion start south of his table in the cafetria. He saw a cluster of boys gathered together around one table.

Danny:What's with those guys? Danny asked

Sam:Probably paulina again. Sam spat with a hint of venom in her voice.

Tucker:I don't know sam. I don't think the guys ever worshiped paulina like that. Speaking of whom...tucker said pointing to said popular girl sitting with only her friend star. The boys weren't flocking to her like they used to.

Sam:Well this is new. Sam said as she started to grow a smile seeing the jewel of casper high wasn't looking and feeling as valuable as she used to. Even though she enjoyed this, she wondered what girls could've stolen the spotlight away from her in the firstplace.

Tucker:If paulina isn't the popular girl anymore, then who is? Tucker asked curiously.

Sam:Only one way to find out. Sam said as she rose from the table.

Danny:You actually want to meet these girls? What if they're worse then paulina? Danny asked worrying of how these girls would act due to the attention they were getting.

Tucker:Couldn't hurt to look. Who knows? Maybe they got a thing for geeks. Tucker said with a hint of optimism. With that,both tucker and sam had left the table leaving danny alone. Danny had let out a sigh and said

Danny:Well, if you can't beat 'em. He said before walking over to the crowd to see what the commotion was about. Luckily, there was a small opening in the crowd through which the three could slip through. Even if none of the boys would notice danny phasing through the floor, whoever was grabbing their attention might have noticed him. So for this time, he decided to play it safe and made his way to the center of the crowd without using his powers. Upon arriving at the single table that was within the surrounding crowd,danny had saw that the commotion was being caused by two eighteen-year old girls who easily towered over the fourteen year old. The first one he saw had seemed to capture the hearts of the boys of casper high in record time. Seeing the guys drool over this new girl had made paulina's blood boil.

The girl had long blond hair that extended all the way down to the back of her legs. Almost making her a reincarnation of repunzel. She had hazel orange eyes and wore a pink head band. She wore an orange sleeveless top and skirt that revealed a bit more skin than what the school dress code allowed. Well,this solved part of what the reason why the boys were just swarming them like flies on a compost heap. As danny turned to see the girl who was accomponing the flirtatious blond, he suddenly felt like gis body became frozen. The girl looked almost exactly like the one that appeared in his constant dreams. She had the same orange hair and blue eyse. But her attire was entirely different. She wore a bright pink and white polka-dotted shirt with a blue heart in the middle with blue short pants and pink heels. After noticing the sudden attention they were getting, the orange haired girl turned to the blond.

Hey stella...?

Yeah? What is it? The blond asked writing multiple autographs.

I think we may have chosen the wrong clothes to wear here. She said looking back to the crowd of boys adoring the beauty in front of her.

What makes you say that? The blond asked

Well,i think the dress code may be a bit more restricting here.

Stella:I don't know what your so worried about. The blond girl known as stella began before noticing danny who was eyeing bloom with a frozen expression. His eyes went wide and had seemed souless. Hey. What's his deal? She asked quickly noticing the look in his eyes. The others noticed that his gaze was stuck on the orange haired girl.

Dash:Hey fenturd! The lady asked you a question. The football player shouted. But danny couldn't hear anybody. The only voice he could hear now was a sickly voice. It sounded weak. But...vengeful.

?:Her! The one who carries the flame! The voiced hissed.

Danny:Who's there? Danny asked in his mind. He suddenlt felt the breeze of bone-chilling air he felt in the ice cave.

?:Now! We must take her down now while she's vunerable! The voice hissed. Suddenly,danny had felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Danny:AAAGH! Danny grunted as he bent down one one knee. Tucker and sam became concerned as a blue aura had started appearing and dissappearing from danny like a faulty lightbulb. Worried that danny might spontainiously go ghost, they quickly picked him up and dashed out of the lunchroom. Everyone was a bit curious as to what just happened, but the girl known as bloom had almost the exact same look. Except the look she had showed a bit more fear.  
Stella:Uh bloom, you okay?

Bloom:Stella, we have to leave!

Stella:What? Why? The blond got no explenation and instead got her arm yanked by bloom getting forceblly dragged put the lunchroom in the same direction danny was dragged out.

Meanwhile outside,danny looked like he was struggiling with something inside his head. The blue aura around danny started to glow brighter,the air around him became colder. Much colder.

Sam:Danny...what's happening?

Danny:I...i don't know...Danny said shivering from the intense cold that began to surround him. But...that girl...It was the same one from my dream...

Sam:Wait..you dreamt about her? Sam asked offended that her boyfriend was dreaming of another girl.

Tucker:Uh, sam? I thin we've got other problems to worry about right now. Tucker said bringing the subject back to a somewhat freezing danny.

Danny:AAh! Somethings...controlling...me! Danny grunted as he could feel his ghost transformation activate against his will. Just as the transformation ended. stella and bloom came running out the doors only to see danny phantom beginning to pick himself up off the ground as the blue aura no longer flickered like it did before. Bloom's eyes had widen in shock as she had saw the white haired boy before. As danny turned around, his eyes were place by an ominous blue glow.

So...instead of making me go through the trouble of finding you, you come here to amity park. Danny spoke with a fusion of his voice and somebody else's. Obviously, danny was no longer in control of his body.

Tucker:Danny? Tucker asked What happened? Tucker procceded to get closer to danny, but got blasted into a wall by one of his ice beams. This caused tucker to be stuck to the wall.

Sam:Danny?! What's wrong with you?! Sam shouted. Getting his attention, sam was given the same result as tucker and got stuck to the wall with him in a chunk of ice.

Stella:Just what the heck is going on here?!

Danny:Shut it so called "princess of solaria"! The possessed phantom shouted causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Tucker:Your a princess?! Tucker asked looking at stella still being able to move his head.

Stella:How did you know that?!

Danny:Because i'm the one who helped create solaria of course! This caused the two new girls to gasp in disbelief.

Bloom:That..that can't be true. How could you create solaria.

Danny:Ah yes. I almost forgot. I've spent centuries trying to find you,keeper of the dragon flame. I kinow all about you and your little group of fairies. You all praise her about being the strongest fairy in exsistence. Holding the power to create entire worlds. Well gueuss what? I'm here to tell you that what you know about the dragon flame is a lie! The phantom shouted pointing his right index finger at bloom.

Bloom:What are you saying?

Sam: Okay, do you follow anthing that's going on right now?

Tucker:Shh. It's just getting good!

Stella: And how would you know so much about the dragon flame? Are you another imitation like the shadow pheonix. At that single word, "imitation", made the possessed danny burst into a maniacal laughter.

Danny:HA! An imitation?! Hardly! You and everyone else in the magical dimmension have been deluded into thinking that the dragon flame is the true source of all things magic. But i intend to make you see the truth. Using danny's body, he channeled his ice powers and blocked the doors and windows of the school. Preventing any unwanted interruptions.

Danny:Now, i don't have much time in this boy's body. His will is slowly forcing me out of control. So i'll just have to finish you off within this time. He said as he rose his hand into the air. For a few seconds, he concentrated blue energy into his hand creating a medium sized orb of energy. The orb thined out into a pole. Once danny grabbed the pole, the blue energy dispursed from it and showed a black coloring. Two eyes were at the top of the staff. One blue and one green each swirling with magical and ghostly energy. The pole was then edged with a green scythe blade. Danny had swung it around a few times just to show it off before pointing it to the girls.

Tucker:Okay, that would be so cool if it wasn't totally bad right now.

Stella:Bloom, i think you know what we have to do.

Bloom:Right.

Magic winx, belivix! The two shouted becoming shrouded in a bright veil of light. When the light finally dimmed,tucker's eyes nearly popped out of his head as sam was shocked, but on a smaller scale than tucker. Danny however had just grew a small smirk. The two girls had went through a costume change. The most noticable trait were the large fairy wings that were now on their backs.

Danny:Thats right. Summon your magic. It wouldn't be as fun if you just surrenedered.

As Danny phantom(possesed) began to rise up, the ground wich he stood on began to freeze. Stella: Watch out, here he comes.

The possesed hero did'nt hesitate to charge at the faires with brutal force. Bloom had threw one of her fire bolts at the cold demonized boy. but he easily deflected her firebolt with a cold swipe of his schythe. Before she had time to react, he had quickly spun around and attempted to finish bloom off by aiming for her head.

But it was avoided when stella had shot a star bolt straight to the ghost boy's face. Causing him to fall back a bit.

Tuck:Ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Stella:Bull's eye! But the victory was short lived as the possesed hero had looked at them with an insane looking grin.

Danny:Heh heh heh, that tickled. My turn! The ghost boy had charged up blue clear energy then had fired multiple ice needels at the faires.  
Bloom: Look out!

Bloom had brought up a flame sheild protecting both her and stella from the ice needels. but while they were distracted by the needles they did'nt realize he had dissaperd. Bloom:Huh? where did he.. Stella:BLOOM! Look,out! She had turned around to see the possesed boy with schythe in hand about to slash her sheild apart.

She was about to react, but the scene had looked all to familiar. Not him being possesd but she clearly rememberd the schythe that was about to cut her in two. Because of her flashing back they had took a huge hit when the cold warrior had destroyed their sheild.

They were able to stay airbore, but not after taking some damage. Stella:S- so cold... what is this? Stella's arm went numb for a few seconds after the attack.

Danny:Ohh, i forgot, there's a good chance you may experience a bit of frostbite if you get hit by my attacks. But if you don't get the gist of it yet, i'd be happy to give you a demonstration. Bloom:Yeah right, let's see how tough you are without your schythe. Bloom said as stella had casted a binding spell. 5 purple wires had began to circle around the possesed boy.

Danny:Cheap tricks is it? He had try destroying the wires, but they were somehow too flexible and bendebale that he could'nt get a single hit in. The wires had soon hugged the boy's body tightly constricting him of movement.

Danny:Agh! Release me at once! Both danny and the strange entity controling him were struggiling to break free of the binding spell.

Stella:Bloom now!

Bloom:Right. Bloom had shot 3 large fireballs that had fused together to make itself into a flaming comet. Tucker:GREAT YOSHI"S ON A TOADSTOOL! Were gonna be incinerated! Sam:Shut up and get down. tucker and sam had ducked behind a nearby tree (poor choice of a defence against fire) to protect themselves against the blast.

The flames only made the entity more angry.

Danny: You think this will stop me?! The dragon flame.. MUST DIE!

The possesed hero had let out a loud power shreik that was amplified 10x more powerful then the ghostly wail. it had destroyed the windows of the nearby bulidings and broke the ice that was sealing the school. Bloom was knocked into the ground causing a crater in the ground.

Danny had broke apart the wires and then charged at them again.

Stella:Bloom hang on, i'm coming! but before stella could move, she suddenly felt a bone chilling grip on her neck. it was the ghost boy being possesed by a mysterious force. Danny:Ya know, you seem to uptight.. i think you need to chll out a little. Stela had grew scared as her legs began to become incased in solid ice. It ice had began to move up the young fairy's body slowly imobilizing her.

Stella:Aagh! let me go!.  
The ominus glow in the white haired boy's eyes began to grow darker as bloom could only watch as her freind was being frozen right in front of her.  
Danny: I will alow no one to stand in my way! But before you depart, i suppose i should reveal the truth about your freidns "dragon flame" or so she calls it. The truth is that... ACK!

But before he could finish, it seemed like danny was regaining his will back. Danny(p): AAAGH! You little brat, not now! the struggling had caused the mysterious being to release his grip on the fairy ceasing the freezing and deminishing it causing her to fall back to the ground.

Tucker:What's going on. Sam:I think someting or someone i controlling danny. Danny(r): Agghhh! Get out of my head!

Danny(P): Insolent child, we must destroy her now, while she is week!

Danny(r): I... don,t know but i will not be used to take someones life, NOW GET LOST! danny was finally able to regain his will, though the schythe had dissapered in a veild of ice and danny had immediantly reverted back to danny fenton. he of course weakened had fell to the ground deminished of all his energy. Tucker:Danny, aree you there man, speak to me! danny had soon regained consciousness but was barley able to move.

Danny:Sam.. tucker... what happened?

Tucker:You went mad with some crazy ice power and this wicked schythe. It was wicked awesome.  
Sam had gave the stink eye the tucker signiling him to shut up.

Sam:Anyway, you fought those new girls and you ened up here, you don't remember?

Danny:All i could remember is being very very cold, like my whole body was going to freeze.

Tucker:We better get him back home, who know's what else could happen if he flips out again.

Bloom:What are you doing, why are you helping him? Bloom asked immideatly getting the attention of sam and tucker.

Stella: That brat tried to make a popsicle out of me, he needs to be dealt with.

Sam:Fat chance, he's our friend, we don't know what happened but it's not his fault. If you want him you'll have to go thourgh us!

Tucker:Yeah i.. wait a minute us? I mean yeah, though you should know i bruise easy..

Bloom:It did look like he was being possesed by something.

Stella: You think we should let him go?

Bloom: I don't know, i'm not sure if... but she was interrupted as danny had began to wail again.

Danny:AAAAAGHHH! The flames... The flames... They burn.

Tucker:Danny, what flames? Sam:What are you talking about.

Danny:The flames burn... Make the flames stop. MAKE THEM STOP! Danny had yet again began realesing cold energy.

Tucker:WOAH! Sam,we have to get him out of here.  
Tucker and sam had quickly rushed to danny's side. Danny had eventually passed out as a means to escape the intense pain his body was feeling.

Tucker:He's out cold. Tucker said snickering a bit realizing the joke he just made.

Sam:Save the bad puns for later tuck. Come on. Help me get him to the nurse's office. Sam said as she and tucker each took one of danny's arms and slung them over their shoulders.

Tucker:Pardon us ladies. Tucker said smiling at the fairies before taking danny inside.

Stella:So, what should we do? The blond asked turning to bloom.

Bloom:Well, miss faragodna did send us here for a reason. I'm starting to think that that boy was the reason.

As danny passes out from not only having control of his mind and body stolen from him,but enduring a fight against the two fairies which left him physically and mentally drained. Something or someone is using danny as a vessel to carry out it's vengence against bloom. But what does he have against her? And why is it using danny to carry out it's vengence?

Next time Chapter 3:Know your enemy


	3. Knowing your enemy

(A/N):Hello again loyal readers, writers and followers. With volume 1 finally finished, it's time that I start updating this story.

Previously, Casper high had two new attendants. One of which whose image had been haunting Danny's dreams for some time now. After encountering her in real life, something started to possess him causing him to inadvertently transform and begun to attack. While it looked like the one possessing him had the upper hand, in the end, danny had regained control of his body, but was rendered unconscious a short time later.

Chapter 3: Knowing your enemy!

After the recent fight, danny had been unconscious for some time now. He was resting in an unused bed in the nurse's office. And like the several times before, Danny's mind had drifted off to that same place. The crystal ice cavern. But unlike the multiple times he had been there, danny had arrived in a much colder part of the cave. The chilling ice was a good enough reminder of where he was.

"Great….this again. Sighed danny as he expected to find himself in the same area with the same girl and the same dragon. But this time things were different. The area danny was in now seemed to be a hallway in design. There were separate hallways further down the way separating from the main hallway

"Okay, maybe this one isn't the same exactly. He said to himself as he began to walk down the hallway. But I net that same fire dragon is going to be waiting for me at the end of this hallway. As danny continued to walk for what seemed like eternity, he started to hear a low growl. Danny had stopped for a minute just faintly hearing the growl. Although a bit hesitant on continuing, danny had continued down the hallway. The further he went, the louder the growling got. Soon, he had reached a large room. In front of him was a large set of iron bar doors that were made by the thickest of ice. There was a cloud of mist escaping from the bottom of the doors.

A door? He asked as he walked further into the room. But when he made it halfway to the doors, he suddenly stopped right then and there. He felt as if his heart was frozen from the inside. He was completely immobilized. W…w….what….is this? Danny asked as he began shaking. As danny continued to examine the ice door, a pair of piercing red eyes had revealed themselves. The creature from beyond that door had took a few steps forward letting the young ghost boy catch a blur of it' appearance. Of course as it was still concealed in the shadows, danny could only see the outline of it. It obviously wasn't human as it seemed to be on all fours. It had a face that seemed top resemble that of a dragon. Two whiskers hanging back from his snout and a cold breath escaping the it's maw.

"Who-? What are you? Danny asked trying his best to identify the figure behind the gate.

"Greetings, young phantom. I am the great drgonfrost. It said it had rose up showing that it was way longer than danny thought. The dragon's scales were made of ice. It's claws looked like they could cut through solid steel. On it's back were two clear crystal wings and embedded in it's head was a green gemstone.

"Well….your certainly a big guy aren't ya?" Danny asked taking a few steps back. What are you doing here? And what's going on?

"I have always been here young phantom. Ever since you first used your ice powers to defeat undergrowth. The ice dragon replied.

"No way. Danny said shocked. Where are we? And how did you get here?

"Quite the inquisitive little boy aren't you? The creature referred to as the dragonfrost replied. Pull up a chair. This story is going to be a while. He began as he created a recliner with the surrounding ice.

Now tell me young one, do you know of a ghost by the name of frostbite?"

Frostbite? How do you know him? Danny asked curiously

"It's been over one-thousand years, and yet it seems like it was only yesterday when it happened. He began. As I've said before, I am the dragonfrost. I claim that title because I embody the ice element of magic. The girls we just fought were magic users from the alfea school for faires in the magical dimension. The redhead is the keeper of the dragonfire. Which is, like me, an embodiment of incredible magical power.

"Dragonfire? Danny asked confused until he flashed back to the dragon made out of fire. You mean, that giant dragon I saw last time….

"Yes. The very same one." The dragon replied.

"Why were you attacking her?! Danny asked.

"Because the dragonfire betrayed me and the others." The dragon replied mournfully.

"What others?" Danny asked.

"In this world we live in, there is always an opposite. The dragon began as a tv screen appeared. There's good and there's evil. Yin and yang. Light to darkness. And fire to ice. The realm of magic was created by the great elemental dragons.

_The dragon of the earth….._

A dragon with dark brown scales and rough skin erupts out of the ground.

_The dragon of the wind….._

A long yet skinny green dragon with several wind patterns on it's pack dispursed a tornado with a single gust from it's wings.

_The dragon of lightning… _

The sky cracked with thunderous emotion. Out of the dark clouds shot a twenty-foot dragon completely consisting of energy similar to bloom's dragonfire.

_The dragon of water…. _

Out of a great ocean appeared a large dragon with blue eyes. It had looked more like a water serpant than a dragon.

"And then there's me, and the dragonfire. During the creation of the magic dimension, the dragon flame betrayed me and the others in a selfish quest for power. When humans discovered magic, theonly remnants of creation they found always led to him. As any trace of us was erased from history. That's why….that anyone affiliated with the dragon fire…must be destroyed. It finished with it's eyes glowing.

"That…that's crazy! Danny shouted. And even if what you say is true, I can't kill that girl! It's not her fault!

"It's not your choice in the matter. It replied. When the time comes again, I shall take over your body and destroy that traitor! But for now, it's time you returned. The dragon ice finished as danny was consumed in a white light. As the light dimmed, danny was staring into darkness. He then started to hear someone calling him.

"Danny? Danny?" A feminine voice called.

(Oh,no. I better not be in the same cave dream again.) Danny thought before slowly opening his eyes. When they were fully opened, he was relieved to find himself in the school infirmary with sam and tucker at his bedside.

"About time you woke up. Said sam.

"You had us worried man. You didn't move an inch. Said tucker. You just kept brethin' in and out. Like you were suffocating or something."

"Not to mention you shifted from sweating to shivering every few minutes. Is there something wrong with your powers?" The goth asked concerned.

"Uh, I don't know. I had the dream again and..danny began before he suddenly saw the two girls from earlier sitting on the other side of the room.

(It..it's her again! Why is she here?) Danny thought to himself. He was a bit nervous around her scince everything that's been happening recently was linked to her presence.

What's she doing here? Danny asked.

"Oh uh, when we were waiting to see you, the girls passed by us in the hallway. They got worried for you and well, here they are." Sam explained.

"Sorry about what happened out there. Bloom apologized But we had to defend ourselves."

"Where exactly did you girls come from anyway?" Asked tucker.

"There from the alfea school for faires in the magic dimension." Answered danny. This shocked the two girls a bit.

"How do you know that?" Asked stella.

"Uh…I sort of talked to the thing that took control of me. Danny replied. I spoke with him while I was knocked out. He says that the dragon flame betrayed him and the other elemental dragons who created the magical dimension in the first place. He calls himself the dragon ice."

"What do you mean the dragon flame betrayed him. And who are these other elemental dragons?" Stella asked.

"I..i'm not really sure. Said danny holding his head in pain. It's…complicated.

"Then, let's not talk about that right now. Said bloom. We already know that you didn't have any intention of attacking us. So it's clear your not against us.

"But, your not exactly a normal kid are you? Stella asked. You've got powers too. Since you know about us, I think it's only fair if you tell us about you."

"Well…" Danny began before a blue mist escaped his mouth. (Crud…not now!) Danny thought.

"What was that?" Bloom asked noticing the mist.

"Uh…geez! Why is it always so cold in here? Danny asked holding himself for warmth. I need to…get to some place warmer. Danny said as he leaped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Stella asked as she and the others followed him. Danny haad ran into an empty broom closet and shut the door.

"Alright. Here's hoping it's a lame one like box ghost. Danny said before transforming into danny phantom. He turned intangible and phased through the roof to the outside. While danny was looking around, he didn't notice a ghost net coming up right behind him. He got trapped and was pinned down to the roof. Only one crazed fruit loop uses ghost nets. Said danny as he looked up to see the ghost hunter skulker. He had flames coming out of the back and top of his metallic head and had green eyes. He wore a black top and the same color pants with grey hunting boots and various machines and device attached to him.

"I was wondering when you'd be back ghost child. Where were you last week?" The ghost hunter asked.

"None of your business." Danny spat.

"Hmm, dosen't matter anyway. There's a special spot on my wall that I've been saving just for your pelt!. Said skulker arming his cannon.

"Your still on that? Asked danny. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's never gonna happen! Danny said as he started glowing blue. In a matter of seconds, the net that he was trapped in froze into solid ice before danny broke out of it with ease.

"Ah, so I see you've learned a few new tricks since the last time we fought. Skulker said slightly surprised. However, it will take more than that too..skulker began as he charged his cannon. But was cut off as danny suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his fist.

What? How did you..? The hunter stammered. Danny had attained the omnious blue aura he had before. When he looked up, his usual green eyes turned blue and slit. Almost like a snake. Skulker could hear the ghost boy chuckling like a madman.

"You know, that pelt idea is starting to sound pretty good. Said danny as his voice became distorted again. But intead of my pelt, it's going to be your armor hanging on my wall!" He finished as he punched skulker square in the face sending him flying backwards. Danny had disappeared and caught up with the ghost hunter in a matter of seconds. He had clenched his hands together and smashed them into skulker's head sending him crashing to the street while chipping off some of his armor in the process. Everyone ran for cover sensing the approaching destruction that was sure to come. As he tried to pick himself up off the ground, he saw the ghost boy land in front of him. For the first time in his afterlife, skulker had experienced fear. When he looked at danny, he no longer saw the ghost whelp he attempted to capture before.

He looked at skulker with eyes filled with sinister intent. Behind him was the image of the dragon ice giving a mighty roar. The possessed ghost boy slowly began to approach him. Skulker had shook with fear as he tried to back away.

"Y-your not the ghost child! He said trembling. Who…what are you?! Skulker attempted to escape by using his rockets, but they were instantly frozen and torn apart forcefully by hands made out of ice. Before skulker fell to the ground, he was being crushed in a large ice hand.

"What's the matter? I thought you were the ghost zone's greatest hunter?! Danny said almost maniacally as he began to crush him in his grip. "So why can't you take down a child who's only half ghost?! He shouted as he crushed the hunter within a near inch of his life. Just as danny was about to finish him, his hand was restricted by a magical thread causing him to release his grip and allowing the ghost hunter to phase through the ground fleeing the scene.

"What?!" He spat as he turned to see bloom restraining him. But this time, she was in a different costume than before. Her hair was several inches longer and the back of it was tied into a small pony tail, She was wearing a long blue dress that had a tail resembling a mermaid. She had blue stockings with the same colored shoes and had several pink and blue ribbons tied around her legs.

"You again? Do you have a death wish, girl?" Danny asked.

"Danny, you have to stop this! Bloom pleaded. If you keep this up, your going to get innocent people hurt." The malicious smile disappeared on his face for a few seconds.

"You know what, your right. He began. Why kill all these innocent people?" Bloom thought she got through to him until she saw him grin again at charged at her.

"Besides, THE ONLY INNOCENT I WANT TO KILL IS YOU! He shouted as he raised his frozen fist and brought it down in an attempt to smash her. But she had flew away before it hit.

"Oh no you don't! Danny said as he inhaled a large amount of air before blowing it back at bloom in the form of ice breath. Bloom had rose an enrgy shield to protect herself from the freezing cold breath. But some of it got through and chips of ice began to appear on her arm. The chilling cold of the ice caused bloom to flinch and thus weakening her hold on the shield. Seeing this as an opening, danny had charged energy into his left hand and fired a bright blue laser beam at her. The force of the beam was too strong for her to defend against as her shield broke. With her defense down, the possessed ghost boy charged at her again. He was ready to give her a right hook, but bloom had fired a medium sized fireball just as he was in close range sending him away from her and forcing him into the ground.

Though it didn't seem like he was done yet as he climbed out of the crater in the ground.

"So, this is your new sirenix form is it? He asked. If I remember correctly, your sister was the first in history to discover it. Yet…he said as he began charging energy again into his hands. Assume any form you wish. None of them will ever stand up to my power! He finished as he fired his energy into a large laser beam. Too big for her to defend herself from. The only option was to counter the attack. She charged most of her inner energy into a red beam similar to his. Almost simultaneously, the two fired their attacks. The result was the two beams colliding in an energy tug-of-war.

Suddenly, the screen changes to u.h. in a shirt and tie.

Hello everyone. Ultimate hero here. I'd like to take a few moments to explain to you what happens when an energy clash occurs. You see, an energy clash happens when two masses of energy that have the same type or form collide with each other. Resulting in the ultimate form of tug-of-war. The two duke it out until one overpowers the other. The loser of this ccontest not only takes damage from the opponent's attack, but also receives damage from their own attack as well. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back with the show.

Thee screen changes back to bloom and danny trying to overpower each other. Right now, it seems like danny was on the winning side. Bloom was struggling to win, but she could feel his energy engulfing hers.

"Hahahahaha! This is where it ends! He said before his head pulsed. Suddenly, he held his head in oain. Gaaah! No, not now! He said as his power began to falter and bloom began overpowering him. No! I refuse to lose to her! He said as he quickly turned intangible and phased through the ground just before the beam hit. When the smoke cleared, danny was gone. Everyone in the street glared at bloom as she was the only one left in the area. She had flew away before anyone could ask any questions.

Meanwhile in an alley way, danny had reappeared and was once again regaining control of his body. "What the hell are you doing? Shouted danny with his normal voice. You would put innocent by standards in danger just to get to her? !"

"If necessary yes. Replied the dragon ice. The dragon flame must pay for his misdeed. I may not be able to get to him directly, but I can kill the girl. By doing so, he'll die along with her."

"You know I'm not just goin' to let you take over my body right?" Asked danny.

"I am aware of this. He replied. However, whenever you assume your ghost form, I'll have more and more chances to take control and attain my goal."

"If that's the case…danny began before he reverted back to danny fenton. ..then I just won't use my ghost form. Until I find out what to do with you. Danny said regaining full control.

"Clever, boy. But you won't be able to stay human for long. Sooner or later, the time will come when you need it. And I'll be waiting until then." The dragon ice finished as it disappeared.

"Great, how am I going to control a crazy ice dragon?" Danny asked himself. Ugh, better figure It out later. I'm already in trouble for skipping class." Danny had proceeded to head back to the school, but by the time he got back, it was already over. So with him officially skipping school for the uptenth time, daanny had returned home. It didn't seem like his parents were home at the time, so he decided to take a break for now. Suddenly, he stopped for a second and sniffed his under arm.

"Ugh, that's ripe." Said danny repulsed. Sleeping still in a bed for several hours at a time does not do good for the olfactory sense. I need a shower. He said as he went upstairs seeking to take a shower. But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see stella in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her figure plucking his eyebrows. A trail of blood managed to escape from danny's nose just before stella noticed him and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed causing danny to turn and run with his face as red as a tomato.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! He apologized as he ran into his bedroom. He had quickly got a tissue and plugged his nose to prevent any further blood loss.

"Danny? Is that you? His mother asked from another room.

"Guess they were here after all. Maybe they have something to do with this. He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his own reflection for a few seconds before he saw the image of the dragonice's head.

"Looks like you have visitors, boy." He sspoke.

"I swear if you cause me to go crazy in my own home…danny began agitated.

"Do not worry. I told you before I can't posses you while you are in your human form. The dragon replied. Besides, it would be rather uncouth to make a scene in front of your elders. But I feel I must warn you that soon, you will not be the only one possessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked danny curious.

"I'll let you find out by yourself. The dragon chuckled. But I'll tell you this. Every good girl, has a dark side. He finished before he disappeared.

"Every good girl has a dark side..Said danny repeating the dragon's words. Somehow, I already know that it can't be good.

Later, danny was in the living room with his mother, maddie fenton, and father, jack fenton as well as stella and bloom.

"So, your telling me that these two will be living with us until they leave for home? Danny asked making sure she heard right. And your doing this for who again?

"An old college buddy. Jack answered. We had similar goals. Yet while I took the sensible path and began hunting ghosts, she was researching the exsistance of fairies. As if! There's no such thing! Jack laughed while bloom just put on a fake smile, stella looked a bit offended.

"Anyway, these are our guests. Added maddie. So I expect you to get along with them. Okay?"

(Easy for her to say. The only reason I'm not being forced to kill her is because I'm in human form) Danny thought to himself as he smiled. "Oh! Sure thing, mom.

"Great. I can't wait to teach you girls all there is to know about ghosts. Jack said putting his hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Uh jack, why don't we let them get settled in a bit more before that? Maddie asked her husband.

"Oh, alright. Jack said defeated. Danny, why don't you give these girls a tour around town? He asked patting his son on the back which almost made him fall out of his chair.

"Uh, actually dad…i..Danny began.

"Great! Then it's settled. His father cut him off as he walked away. Danny could only sigh. He was now left in the room with the two girls.

"Um…hey…sorry about…you know." Danny said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your still worried about that? Asked stella. Forget about it. Besides, boys your age are usually curious by now. Steam shot out of danny's ears after hearing that.

"W-WHAT?! No. Not that! I mean, I'm sorry about walking in on you, but that's not what I meant! Danny said flailing about.

"Stella, please?" Asked bloom.

"Relax. I was just teasing him. "Said the blond fairy.

"Your name's danny right? "Asked the redhead.

"Yeah, danny fenton. Danny answered a bit more calm. With all the chaos, I never really did introduce myself. Who are you?"

"My name's bloom. And this is my friend stella." The girl introduced. By theway, both times you attacked me, that wasn't really you was it? She asked.

"No. It wasn't. It's some dragon that called itself the dragonice. Danny began.

"Dragon…ice? Never heard of him. Said stella.

"Well…it's sort of a long story." Said danny.

"Hold on, I'll be back. Said bloom as she headed for the kitchen. She was going to get some water, but she had dropped the glass as her head suddenly started throbbing. Thankfully, it stopped after a minute or so. Sweat was dripping from her brow as she was now breathing heavily. When she opened her eyes, they had changed yellow and slit. Similar to danny's possessed form. But they suddenly changed back when stella had called her name.

"Bloom? Are you okay? She asked running into the kitchen.

"Oh , I'm fine. Just had a slight headache is all." She answered.

"You sure. Maybe it wasn't a good idea coming here. Said the blond concerned.

"No, really. I'm alright. She said as she walked back into the living room. But while stella wasn't looking, for an instant, bloom's eyes turned yellow again as she grew a devious smile on her face.

And so ends chapter 3. Next time, danny learns of a way to prevent the violent outbursts in ghost form. Yet at the same time, bloom begins to act strangely much to his concern. Stay tuned for…

Chapter 4: Controlling the beast within.


	4. Controlling the beast within!

_Last time, danny had once again delved into his subconscious and entered the crystal ice cavern. But this time, he did not encounter bloom like he did many times before. Instead, he encountered the entity that had possessed him and used him to attack the girl at the school. The embodiment of ice magic, the dragonfrost. He tells the young phantom that he has resided within him ever since he defeated undergrowth. He also says that the dragon flame, the embodiment of fire magic that bloom has, betrayed him and the other elemental dragons long ago. And now, he is using him to get his revenge by killing the keeper of the dragon flame. However, danny learns that he can only possess him when he is transformed into his alter ego, danny phantom. So, he decided that he wouldn't transform into his ghost form until he found a way to do it without being taken over. Later he learns, as a favor to one of his college buddies, jack agrees to take in the two girls until it was time for them to depart. How is he going to deal with the girl he's constantly being forced to kill living in his own home? Find out today in.._

**Chapter 4:Controlling the beast within! **

It was now morning in amity park. The dreams danny had been having recently have stopped for some reason. At least he didn't have to go through the same dream again. The repetition thing sort of got annoying after the first five times. Of course, the dreams were the least of his problems right now. With four girls staying in the same house, access to the bathroom this morning was literally impossible. So instead, he had just decided to get dressed and get some breakfeast. After getting a bowl of cereal, danny had turned on the t.v. But the news today wasn't so reassuring.

"And in local news, amity park's well beloved hero was attacked by a mysterious girl." Began the newswoman.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Danny said holding his head.

"The identity of this girl remains unknown, but it is clear to see that the two do not agree with each other. During the midst of the final explosion, the ghost boy fled the scene leaving the girl. Could this new foe be too powerful for our hero? We aim to discover that very soon. Back to you in the studio." At that point, danny had turned off the t.v. and laid his head on the table.

"Great." He muttered. With his head down, he didn't see his sister walk into the room.

"Rough morning little brother?" Asked jazz.

"Nah. Danny answered. I just think my reputation may be taking a hit before the day is through."

"I don't get it. I thought you had your powers under control. Why would you suddenly go crazy like that? And in front of the entire school? She asked.

"It wasn't me alright. I was possessed. Answered danny. I know it sounds weird coming from a guy who can possess people himself, but just talk to bloom and stella. I've already told them, the whole story yesterday. Danny finished as he got up and grabbed his backpack and headed out the door for school.

Several hours later, it was close to lunch period and the three were headed for the cafeteria. But as they came around the corner, they saw all the kids gathered around a boy selling newspapers.

"Extra, extra! Read all about it!" The boy shouted. Ghost boy meets his match!

"What?" The three said in unison. While the boy was holding out papers, danny had snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! Those cost a dollar each!" Shouted the paper boy. The three just ignored him and began reading the newspaper.

"Town hero and world savior danny phantom confronts a mysterious newcomer on the school grounds of casper high." Danny started.

"The three fought it out exhibiting unspeakable power." Tucker added.

"The outcome of the fight was undecided as the phantom froze over the windows of the school preventing this reporter to find out anything else. Could these girls be the sign that the hero's reign has come to an end?" Sam finished.

"Somehow, I knew this was going to happen." Said danny. While he wasn't looking, dash had picked him up by his shirt collar.

'Hey fen-turd! Word on the street is the two new girls are stayin' at your place. Care to explain?" He asked as he waved his fist in front of danny's face.

"W-what? That's not true! Who told you that lie?" Danny asked nervously as his eyes darted from left to right.

"Is that so? Cause my pal quan here says he saw the two walking into your house on his way to the nasty burger yesterday. Said dash. It was getting difficult to come up with a lie.

"Uh…well…there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. I..uh…you see…" Danny stammered as he tried to come up with a quick lie.

"It's because his father was a college friend of our mother." Interjected bloom as she and stella walked onto the scene.

"Bloom….stella…having a nice day?" Dash asked as he quickly dropped danny.

"You see, our mother has important business to conduct here in amity park. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a decent hotel for us to stay in. So, she called danny's father and asked if we could bunk there until we left. Stella explained. That answer your question?"

"Oh, yeah yeah. Sure. Dash replied.

"Now that that's out of the way, mind explaining what your doing with our gracious host here?" Bloom asked folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing. We were just kidding around. Right buddy?" Asked dash as he put danny into a headlock.

"Y-yeah. Just kidding around." Said danny as he struggled for air.

"Good. Let's try to keep it that way." Stella said as she and bloom began to walk away. But before they were gone, bloom turned back and said..

"See you in class, danny." When she left, dash had slammed danny against the locker.

"Okay fenton, I'll let you live. But only because it's what the girls want. Dash began as he raised his fist to danny's face again. But if you do anything…and I mean ANYTHING to them, I promise you'll end up regretting it. Got it?

"Got it. Danny agreed. After that, dash had dropped him and the hallways began to clear.

"Well, that was odd." Said tucker holding his chin.

"How do you figure? Asked danny picking himself up. Dash always threatens to take my life. Of course, since I'm half ghost, doesn't that mean I'm already half dead?" He asked thinking.

"No, I mean the way bloom looked at you." Said tucker with a smile.

"How was she looking at him?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Isn't obvious? I think someone's got a crush." Tucker stated.

"Are you serious tucker? Danny asked in disbelief. It takes more than a friendly smile to know whether or not a girl likes you. Besides, in case you've forgotten, I tried to kill her twice yesterday. Not once, twice!" Said danny holding up two fingers.

"Okay man, calm down. It's just a theory I had. Said tucker defensively.

"Couldn't have said it better myself danny. Said sam as she wrapped her arm around danny's." Besides, he's taken. Now come on. It's lunchtime. Of course, the lunch period today was strangely similar to the one yesterday as the two were surrounded by boys.

"Ugh, they haven't stopped drooling over them ever since they got here. Sam said in disgust. At least I know you two aren't like that. Sam said turning to danny and tucker. But found that only danny was with her at the table. Where's tucker? She asked looking for him. Tucker was one of the boys in the section closest to them chatting them up and handing them his number. Much like he attempted to do with every other girl in school.

'Well, at least your not like that." She said turning to danny.

"Hey, I've learned my lesson. Said danny smiling to her. And anyways, I don't think I can be anywhere near here. You never know when I may lose control again." Little did danny and sam know, fate was plotting against him as they noticed the two walking over to their table.

"I think you may have to control yourself this time. Said sam as she saw the two walk over followed by the large crowd of boys. Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Asked bloom.

"Actually…sam began but was moved aside by dash.

"Beat it goth geek! Dash said as she sat her inches away from danny.

"Hey!" Sam shouted in protest.

"It's alright. We'll just sit on the other side. Bloom said as she and stella had sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you boys, that'll be all. Stella said as she waved her hand in a "go away" fashion.

"Your wish is our command." They all said in unison as they walked away while bowing.

"I'm never going to get used seeing that." Said danny.

"Anyway, we needed to talk to you, danny. Stella began. You know. About that certain thing that caused you to go crazy yesterday?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Danny asked.

"Well, our teacher wanted to see you about it. She's currently substituting for the principal's aide." Stella continued. We'll take you to her after class."

"Alright. If it helps me get control of this thing, then I'm, all for it. Danny agreed. With that, the lunch bell rang and it was time to go to class.

Hey sam?" Danny asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know that we're an item and all, but do you really have to be playin' footsie with me under the table?" Danny asked.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" Said sam.

"Well someone was scratching my leg. And I'm pretty sure that other leg wasn't mine." Said danny.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't swing that way." Said tucker defensively.

"Well the only other people at the table besides you and sam were… Danny suddenly cut himself off as he stopped right in the middle of the hallway. No….no way. He said in disbelief.

"Danny, you don't think that one of them may be have been to be playing with you do you?" Sam asked glaring at the boy.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe they were, maybe they weren't." Said danny trying to think of a way out of this. We can find out after class is over with.

Several hours later, the final bell rang for the students to leave for home. Yet danny and the others remained. They had went to the principal's office where the girls' instructor was waiting for them. Inside the office was a woman who seemed to have entered her later years of age as she had grey hair. She wore small glasses, hoop earrings, a purple dress with a red gem under the collar and blue shoes.

"Ah, I see you've brought him." The old woman spoke.

"So, what spell did you want to use on him ms. Faragodna?" Bloom asked.

"Spell? What spell?" Asked sam.

"Don't worry Samantha. Replied the woman known as ms. Faragodna . It's just a sealing spell to prevent the dragonfrost from influencing young Daniel here. But before we get to that, I'm miss faragodna. Head master of the alfea magic school for fairies." She introduced herself.

"So, you're the one who taught them? Asked danny. Nice to meet you ma'm. Now, what's this about a sealing spell?

"Oh right. First, I understand that you've had trouble controlling yourself in your transformed state ever since bloom arrived in amity park am I correct?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's right. Said danny.

"I have no idea what could possibly make him so hostile towards the dragon flame. But somehow, we'll find out the reason. Until then, I shall need to place a seal on you so that you'll be able to have control of yourself whenever you go ghost. She said as she had got up and walked towards the group of children. Now, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt.

Excuse me?" Asked danny making sure he heard that right.

"The seal will only be effective if it's placed in a spot where most of your energy is drawn from. In this case your stomach."

"Uh, can everyone turn around for a second?" Danny asked. The four turned around as asked. The ghost boy then reluctantly lifted his shirt so that his stomach was visible.

"Young man, your all skin and bones. Said Ms. Faragodna examining him. Your not going to live a very healthy life unless you eat a bit more.

"Can we please hurry this up? Asked danny.

"Oh alright, alright." She replied. After a few seconds, her left hand began glowing light blue.

_Sealis powis,._ She said as she placed her hand on his stomach. After she removed it, a complex series of lines appeared that formed into a diamond. There. Now you should be able to use your ghost form without fear of being possessed. Of course, I will need to see you again to discuss the matter of that dragon. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. She said as they began to leave.

"Oh danny, could I speak to you in private for a moment?" She asked.

"What is it? Is there something I forgot?" Danny asked.

"No it's not that. I just want to know if bloom's been acting strange lately?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean by strange?" Danny asked turning back.

"Has she been acting nice towards you? You know, more than usual? " She asked. Getting close to you in any way?"

"Can't say that I have. Said danny trying to remember . Why do you ask?"

"When you fought with bloom again in town, she was using a form called sirenix. She began. She and the others picked it up some time ago. Bloom's sister was the first to discover it. Unfortunately, it came with a terrible curse.

"I don't like where this is going." Said danny as he expected something bad coming up.

"For a long period of time, we had no idea what the curse would do to the fairies who attained the sirenix. But recently, after looking through the archives, I've discovered what the curse was.

"Whenever a fairy attempts to use the sirenix, they are in danger of having their darker side take over. The curse of sirenix was to draw forth the darkness in the fairies' hearts. Even the most kindest-hearted fairies are susceptible to this curse. She explained.

"And, what makes you think bloom may be affected?" Asked danny.

"A while back, there was an incident where bloom's darker self rose to the surface. We believed that it was the cause of a demon possessing her, but that was not the case. Everyone has darkness somewhere in their hearts. No matter how bright their hearts seem to be. On that day, dark bloom was born."

"So, what does this have to do with bloom acting nice?" Asked danny confused. Sounds like she's acting the opposite of what someone with dark in her name would act."

"That is because dark bloom is the manifestation of her more darker thoughts. While the good bloom is usually sweet, honest and caring, her opposite personality tends to be sinical, sarcastic, and rather flirtatious with boys. And I'm afraid she may try more bolder actions than she normally would. She finished.

"Crud, I guess tucker was kind of right about the crush thing. Danny said scratching the back of his head. Should I be worried about this?"

"I would say so. She answered. She may come after you when you least expect it. And I expect you to be able to reject her advances while she's in that state."

"Ad…advances? Danny gulped.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you manage not to be in the same room with her alone. Now, be off with you. I've already taken up enough of your time." She said beckoning him to leave.

"Okay. Thanks. Danny said as he left. However, this only made him nervous. Just when he thought he had taken care of one problem, he's suddenly confronted with another. Danny attempted to comprehend what was going on as he headed towards the exit. But as he headed for the doors, he heard another set of footsteps down the hall. Is someone there?" He asked as he turned around. Looking more closely, he saw that it was bloom.

"Oh, bloom. What are you doing here?" I thought you left with stella minutes ago." Said danny.

"I forgot something and I had to go back and get it. She said holding her arms behind her back. Since we're both going to your place, why don't we walk back together?"

Then danny had suddenly flashed back to the conversation he had with ms. Faragodna.

(_I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you avoid being alone with her in the same place…)_

"Uh, sorry but I've still got something I have to do here. Besides, sam's my girlfriend. And if she saw me walking home with another girl, she's more than likely to suspect something's going on. Said danny.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you back at the house then." She said as she walked away. When she was out the doors, danny had wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Whew, that was close. Said danny relieved. With the school supposedly empty, danny had began to walk home. Oy vey, how am I going to explain this one to sam? If I tell her what's going on, she's gonna flip." Said danny as he walked down the street.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about your girlfriend." Said a mysterious voice from above. Danny looked up to see three women. All of them from the magic dimension, yet none of them were on good terms with the fairies. The one to the far left had frizzy purple hair with two lighter purple bangs. She wore a marron dress with the letter S embossed at the middle of her outfit. She had matching maroon fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. She also had matching tights and high heeled boots. She also wore make-up the same color as her dress as well as a choker.

The one to the far right had long brown hair that reached down to her ankles and two lighter brown bangs that reached to her waist. She also had yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless indigo bodysuit with capri-style pants. The accessories consisted of light purple gloves, ankle boots that were the same color as her outfit, and a choker that forms a D at her belt. She wore purple eye shadow.

The one in the middle had long blue-white hair pulled back into a ponytail with a dark teal tube piece. Her eyes were pale blue and like the others, lacked visible bangs but with curls reaching her shoulders. She wore a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape with boots in a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with a letter I over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow.

"Who are you supposed to be? Danny asked as he backed away slowly. You don't look like ghosts."

"Ghosts?! Ha! Far from it, boy. Laughed the one dressed in blue.

"We are the Trix! Said the one dressed in purple. The name's Darcy, queen of darkness.

"Stormy, queen of storms!" Said the one dressed in maroon.

"And the ice queen, Icy, is me. Said the one dressed in blue. And you have something we want."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your looking for the dragonfrost." Said danny as he got into a battle posture.

"You got it. Said Darcy. Now, why don't you be a good little boy and let us take it from you? If you don't resist, it'll be over soon.

"Somehow, I'm getting the vibe that something bad is going to happen if I let that happen." Said danny backing further away attempting to make a run for it.

"Hmm, some people may look at it that way." Chuckled icy.

"Well, you girls seem nice and all, but I should really be getting home so…" Danny began as he ran. But he was suddenly stopped as his legs was frozen solid.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we won't be taking no for an answer." Said darcy as the three girls approached him. But just as they got to him, danny had turned intangible and phased through the ice.

"What?!" Icy asked surprised.

"If your not going to come peacefully, we'll have to use force." Said stormy as she charged purple energy into her hands and firing it in the form of a lightning bolt at him. Danny had dodged it before it hit leaving a burn mark in the concrete.

"All right. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. I'M GOING GHOST!" He shouted as he transformed into his ghost form.

"So, your going with the hard way are you? Asked icy. Fine with me!

_The young phantom is confronted by three women who seek the power that dwells within him. With the influence of the dragonfrost sealed off, he hass now regained control of his ghost form. But can he alone face these three dark magic users and come out of this battle unscathed?_

_Next time on the clash of ice and fire, _

**Chapter 5:The troublesome trix!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Troublesome Trix!

_Last time on Danny Phantom, the hostility between the ghost and the fairy became known as it was over the news and the headliner for the school newspaper. It's arguable that the newcomer may either be a match for danny or stronger then him considering he disappeared during their second conflict. Later at the school, he met their old instructor, miss faragodna. She knew of the young phantom's powers as well as his current predicament. So, she placed a seal on danny so that he could transform and not have to worry about being possessed by the dragonfrost again. She also told him in secret that bloom's darker half may become more active due to the curse of her sirenix. Just as danny was walking home trying to figure out how to deal with the situation, he was confronted by the trix. A group of witches that gave bloom and her friends more than their fair share of trouble back in the magical dimension. Back then, they were bent on taking the dragonfire. Now their after the dragonfrost that danny has. Can he fend off the three dark magic users all by his lonesome? The battle begins with…._

**Chapter 5: The Troublesome Trix!**

Danny had transformed into his alter ego while he stared down the three witches.

"Alright ghost kid, let's dance!" Stormy shouted as he raised her arms creating a mini tornado and sent it spiraling at the phantom. Danny had took to the skies to avoid the attack only to find himself dodging multiple lightning bolts from the storm witch. Danny had retaliated by tossing a ball of ecto-energy at her. But it was blocked by an ice shield provided by the ice witch.

The witches soon took to the offensive as the three ascended into the air giving chase to danny. Icy led with several ice beam attacks while stormy had fired purple colored energy attacks. Danny had dodged each one of them as he began leading them away from the city.

"Typical. The brat's trying to lead us out of town. Said icy seeing through his scheme.

'Too bad, we're not going anywhere!" She said as she fired another a lightning bolt. After danny had dodged, he had turned invisible.

"Tch, where'd that brat go now?" Asked stormy looking around. While they weren't looking, danny had reappeared behind them charging ghost energy into both of his hands.

"Behind you!" Said danny as he struck botth of them in the back with his hands electrocuting them by sending his ghost energy coursing through their bodies.

"Ghost stinger!" He shouted.

The two witches backed away still smoking from the electrocution. However, this also caused stormy's hair to friz out more than it usually did.

"Ugh! You little punk! She shouted as she tried to blast him with a lightning bolt. But danny had just went intangible again and let the blast go straight through him.

"Wrong! Please try again! Said danny as he blasted the storm witch away with another close range ghost blast sending her a few meters away.

"I don't know what your deal is, but the way you are now, i'm afraid it's not going to turn out well for you. " Danny said confidently.

"Oh, so this one's the confident type?" Asked darcy as she suddenly appeared from behind danny. Before danny could react, he was struck with a dark blast wave from the queen of darkness and sent hurdling to the ground. As danny struggled to get up, he was suddenly hit with a combination attack of stormy's lightning and icy's ice. The end result had ended up creating a small crater. There were several tears in danny's suit after the attack. He managed to get back to his feet before the trix had confronted him again.

"Face it, no matter how hard you try, you can't take us all on by yourself! Stated icy.

"Don't underestimate me." Said danny as he still maintained a grin. I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeves. For example, Ghostly Fog! Said danny as he inhaled deeply before he breathed out a white mist that quickly covered the area.

"These simple tricks won't help you this time! Said darcy as she fired at danny who was still creating the fog. But the minute the attack made contact, danny had disappeared into energy. It was a fake!

"What? How did he-?" Assked stormy in confusion.

"I think he copied your duplication trick darcy. Said icy turning to darcy.

"The little copycat…" She said as she and her sisters tried to find the young ghost boy within the fog.

Meanwhile at fenton works, Tucker and sam were waiting for danny outside his house. Sam had jumped off the ledge she was sitting on when she saw bloom approaching the house.

"Bloom? Where's danny?" Sam asked.

"He said he had forgot something back at the school. Why? She asked.

"It's been an hour since school ended. What's he doing? Asked tucker. Suddenly, the three saw a large fog rising within the town.

"I think I have an idea. Said sam as she rushed for town followed by tucker.

Later, the fog had finally cleared, For several minutes, they were fighting fake danny phantoms.

"God, where's the real one?" I'm about to lose my mind. Said stormy frustrated.

"Well, if you wanted me that badly. Said danny from high above.

:He's been up there all this time?! Asked the storm witch in anger. She had charged at him aiming to strike him down herself. Yet this was just what he was aiming for. Just as she was close enough, danny had inhaled deeply before letting out a powerful scream. The scream had formed itself into dozeens of green shockwaves. The sound of the scream was like a thousand ghosts wailing. The force of the attack had blasted back stormy and her sisters into a brick wall. Danny had slowly lowered to the ground slightly weakened. This attack always had took a lot out of danny's power.

So, you three give up yet? Danny asked out of breath. But to his horror, the three still got back up. His ghostly wail was his finishing move! No one had ever took the full force of that and still managed to get back up except his parallel future self.

"Well, you don't seem to be that weak. I'll give you that much. Began icy. But it'll take more than one kid to take down the trix. She said as she had fired multiple ice spears at danny. Of course, he had once again turned intangible to avoid taking damage. But when danny had turned tangible again, he was suddenly trapped in binds made out of darkness. Ugh….what's going on? I can't phase through! Said danny as he tried to phase through the magical binds.

"There. That should stop you from using your little invisibility trick. Now, it's time we get what we came for. " Said icy as she approached him. Danny began to struggle even more as she began to lift up the bottom of the top piece of his jumpsuit revealing the diamond seal on his stomach.

"Ah, so the old hag already sealed you did she?" Asked icy. Well let's fix that. Just as icy was about to attempt to release the seal, a stray fire ball had came straight for her. She had suddenly moved away from danny before it hit her. The three witches look up to see bloom and stella.

"Tch, great. Its the fairies again. Growled stormy.

"What are you doing to danny?" Asked bloom.

"Basically, the same thing we did to you two years ago. Icy answered. Woy. we're taking the dragonfrost from this boy. And we'll be after the dragonfire next. She stated.

"I see your plans haven't changed all that much. Said stella shaking her head in disappointment. Oh well. She finished before launching a sun blast at danny. He struggled to get away from the attack. But he was worried for nothing as it only had broke the binds that were restraining danny.

"Oh. Said danny realizing he was okay.

"You didn't think she was going to blast you did you danny?' Asked sam.

"Of course not!" Said danny sheepishly. Suddenly, sam was frozen to a nearby car causing danny to turn back to the witches in anger.

"Sorry. Fingers slipped! Said icy with a smile. Danny was about to charge, but bloom and stella had stepped in.

"you can let us take it from here danny. Said stella.

"Really? But there's three of them and two of you. Said danny.

"We know what the numbers are. Bloom replied. But the trix are our problem. So let us deal with them. Danny hesitated for a bit, but decided to let the girls take care of the trix while he had unstuck sam and took her to a safe distance from the scene.

"You think they'll be okay?" Asked sam.

"Don't know. That's why I'm going back to help. Said danny as he procceded to go back to the fight with the girls. When danny had arrived back to the battle scene, he had found the place to be an absolute mess. Several cars were turned over. There were burn marks from either lightning bolts or fire blasts, and a complete one-third of the street was turned into a skating rink.

"Huh, look like things got pretty serious." Said danny observing the destruction. I wonder where the others went." Danny had suddenly heard the sound of energy being fired. He quickly raised his ghost shield to block. The lightning bolt attack had forced danny back a few inches before he stopped. Lowering the shield, danny saw that it was stormy. But this time she was in a different attire. Her hair was now flowing upwards. She now wore a deep pink/purple short dress and some tight like bottoms. She wore light purple lipstick and her makeup was slightly lighter than it was before. A noticeable addition was that she had tentacles coming out of her back.

"Uh, stormy right? Danny asked You sure look….different.

"I'd thank you for the compliment, but right now I have other priorities. She said as she fired a more powerful lightning blast at danny. He once again tried to block it with his shield, but the lightning broke straight through it and knocked him flat on his back.

"Well, someone's starting to play rough." He said as he got back up.

"Believe me when I say you have yet to see rough! She said as she charged energy into the tentacles into is back. Before she fired, danny had ascended into the air and dodged the attack. He had retaliated by tossing several spheres of ecto-energy at the witch. But she blocked about three of them with her tentacles and flew after him. Danny continuously attempted to shake her off his tail by tossing several ecto energy attacks. But they proved useless as she either dodged or deflected the attacks.

"Why aren't my attacks working?" Asked danny as he dodged several of her storm attacks. As danny continued to avoid her, she was driving him closer to the clouds.

"Gotcha now! She said as she started to glow with an ominous aura. Danny had stopped mid-flight as he noticed it was suddenly getting dark.

"This can't be good. Said danny looking up and saw a storm cloud beginning to form. Purple lightning began to course through the cloud. Out of it appeared a giant hammer composed of her storm magic.

"Oh crud….." Said danny as he watched the giant hammer fall down on him. Guess I got no choice…" Said danny as he flew towards the ground as the hammer chased him. Before it the hammer came down, danny had covered himself in a light green veil of ghost energy. There was a large flash in the middle of town. When the smoke cleared, danny was nowhere to be found.

"Uh oh, looks like I overdid it. Stormy said looking at the destruction she caused. Icy's not going to be happy about this. When stormy began to fly away, she heard danny's voice from behind her.

"Go. Ghostly fire! He said as he fired a blast of green fire at stormy. It was too fast to react and she ended up getting several burns.

"Alright, where are you hiding?" Stormy asked furious.

"Since you intend on capturing me by any means possible, it's obvious that you're a threat. Danny began as he appeared in a different costume. He was now wearing a new version of his original jumpsuit. It was black and white like the original. But this costume had several black straps on the lower waist of his torso and his boots. He was wearing a green visor and had green orbs placed on his chest, gloves and boots. Two other noticeable additions were one, he now wore a long white cape, and two, he carried a large scythe over his shoulders. The body of the staff was pitch black. There was a large green orb at the top swirling with ghost energy. The staff was edged with two green scythe blades. One bigger than the other.

"What? You think just because you went through a costume change you've got a chance against me?" Stormy asked charging her magic again.

"You seemed to have the same idea if I'm not mistaken. Danny answered. Now, what do ya say we start with round two?" Danny asked as he had pointed his scythe at her. Stormy was about to go at him again until she saw her sisters fly overhead.

'Stormy, we're leaving. Said icy as she and darcy.

We'll finish this later ghost boy!

Said stormy as she fled with the other two witches.

"Man, those girls sure did a number on the city. Bet this is going to be all over the news tomorrow." Said danny. Soon, bloom and stella had landed before him.

"See you took care of stormy." Began stella.

"Yeah, she was a total pushover." He replied smugly.

"By the way, what's with the get up?" She asked referring to danny's new attire.

"Oh this is…" Danny began before he saw a look of fear on the redhead's face. Bloom? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

She had suddenly flashbacked to her reoccurring dream. The boy she saw had looked like danny and wore a costume dangerously similar to the one he was weaing right now. But the part she feared the most was the green scythe blade that was waiting to take her soul and send her to the afterlife.

'Yo, earth to bloom?" Asked stella snapping her out of the trance.

"I..i'm sorry. I spaced out for a second. She said shaking her head.

"Come on, we'd better go. The press will be hounding this place in no time. Said danny as he took off for home with the girls following behind.

"Later that night, as danny was brushing his teeth, the image of the dragon ice had appeared once again.

"So, you confronted the trix today did you? I suspected those three would have come after me eventually. Especially that ice queen. Said the dragonfrost.

"Someone's been awful quiet. Said danny. And how do you know about them?

"During the time when I was sealed away, that ice bitch and her sisters attempted me to capture me to match the dragon flame's power. However, it the end result was a failed attempt to control my power. She wanted to use me to take over the world. I'm willing to mow over a few people to get what I need, but even I have my boundaries.

"Well, that certainly explains why those three attacked me in town today." Said danny.

"Besides, it's far too dangerous to remove me now. Now that that woman sealed me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked danny.

"If I were forcibly removed from my current host body, it would cause me to take over and go on a rampage. This would also transform the user into a mini-form of me.

"Yeesh. Kind of glad that we ran them out of town. Said danny shuddering at the idea of him becoming a monster. Well, time for bed. Danny said as he turned off the sink and turned out the lights. It only took a few seconds for him to fall to sleep. But while everyone else in the house was asleep, only one person was left awake. The shadow had left from upstairs and proceeded to the hallways. Carefully tiptoeing through the house while remaining as quiet as a mouse. After a few careful steps. The figure had stood in front of danny's bedroom door. Slowly handling the doorknob and carefully turned it as it made an audible "click." Slowly the figure opened the door as it creaked. The figure's snake-like eyes fixed on the image of danny sleeping soundly in his bed.

The figure approached carefully and cautiously being carful not to step on any discarded items that may have made some unnecessary noise. But as the figure got closer, the dragon ice had spoke.

"Daniel….danniel." He whispered. Danny only replied with a few grumbles.

"Daniel…wake up!" The dragon spoke a bit more loudly.

"Huh? Wha….?" He mumbled.

"It appears that you have a late night visitor." He spoke.

"Huh? Who…?" Danny asked groggily. It was then that he felt something strange. He felt his pajama buttons becoming undone. He slowly turned his head upwards to see a figure above him. The vision was blurry, yet danny could clearly make out the eyes.

"Who….who are….?" Danny asked as he tried his best to make out the figure. He could hear the figure giggling as she continued her work.

"Use your ghost vision. It should be able to give you a clearer picture. Said the dragonfrost. Although still unsure of what's happening, danny's eyes had turned from blue to green in an instant. Thus, allowing him to see the figure clearly. Danny was shocked when the figure revealed to be bloom.

"Bloom?! He asked in whispered surprise. He was about to jump up in surprise, but the red-headed fairy had pinned him down.

"Shhh. Unless you want to wake everyone up, you'll stay quiet." She whispered.

(Crap! This is what faragodna warned me about! I gotta get out of here!) Danny thought to himself as he attempted to phase through the bed and escape. But his powers weren't working.

"Judging by the look on your face, your probably wondering why you can't turn intangible. The girl known as Dark Bloom said to him in hushed tone. I thought you might try to run when I'm trying to have some fun, so I used a disable spell. You won't be able to use your powers for the next hour or so. She said as she leaned to danny's ear. And that'll be all the time I need. She whispered in a seductive tone. Danny's eyes widen after hearing that. If she was going to do what he thought she was going to do, he needed to get out of there fast. But without his powers, he didn't see any possible way out of this.

"Danny?" Are you up?" Asked jazz from down the hallway.

"Tch, Typical. The spaz interrupts just when things are getting good. Dark bloom spat. After hearing a bit of rustling, jazz had rushed to danny's open door. When she looked inside, she saw danny sitting straight up in his bed.

"Danny?" She asked walking in. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Said danny. Just had a weird dream. He said scratching the back of his head.

"Why is your shirt undone?" She asked.

"It was a really weird dream." Said danny. Hint hint?"

"Oh. Said jazz getting his meaning. I see. Well, I'll just be going back to bed then. Good night. She said as she left. After she was long gone, bloom had climbed out from under the bed.

"Okay, mind explaining what was that about?" Danny asked glaring at her.

"What do you mean? Why am I here?" She asked. As danny got a closer look, he saw that bloom's eyes had returned to normal.

"Oh, you're back. Danny said relieved.

"Back? What do you mean by…? Oh no. Bloom said in realization as she held her face in her hands. It happened again didn't it?

"Yeah. Afraid it did." Replied danny.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. Bloom apologized. I..I was afraid that this might happen. I thought I'd be able to control it, but I guess I'm vulnerable whenever I'm asleep.

"In that case, why didn't you ask ms. Faragodna to seal you too? Danny asked. If you knew this was about to happen, wouldn't it be wise to take precautions?"

"Well, I did ask her, but she said that the sealing process can only be preformed once a day. Bloom explained. Also, if one seal were to be undone, then it would have undone any other seals that were the same as the one she already placed.

"I see. Well, I'll just try my best not to let the witches get anywhere near my seal" Said danny.

"If only it were that simple. Bloom said as she got up. I'm going back upstairs. Good night danny. She said as she left.

"I assume this was what you meant?" Danny asked the dragonfrost.

"Um, more or less." It replied. Anyway, you might want to get some rest. I have a feeling you'll be in for an eventful day tomorrow." The dragonfrost stated as it disappeared.

And thus ends chapter 5. Next time, danny learns the real story behind the dragonfrost's animosity towards the dragon flame.

_Next time on Danny Phantom:The clash of Ice and Fire,_

_**Chapter 6: The truth!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_Previously, danny had been confronted by a group of witches known as the trix. These girls had a long and unpleasant history with bloom and her friends. They arrived in amity park seeking to capture the dragonfrost that danny had within him. A battle ensued, and for a while, danny had managed to hold his own. However, he was not strong enough to take on and defeat the trix by himself. Had it not been for the aid of bloom and stella, he would have already been captured. Yet, as the girls surely know, the trix aren't the ones to give in so easily. The story continues with.._

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

We see the trix regroup in an abandoned apartment building . Most of the windows were broken and parts of the walls were either cracked or had a hole through them. Stormy had took a rest on a couch that was created by magic.

"Well, that could have gone better. Complained the storm witch. What do we do now?

"We can't go back until we've captured the dragonfrost. And the ghost kid isn't exactly a pushover. Said darcy. He even had the stones to take the three of us on and survive. Said icy scratching the spot that was hit by his ghost stinger. Something tells me this kid is going to be more trouble than those annoying winx. But not to worry. Everyone has a weakness. And I think I know exactly what his is. Icy continued as the screen cut to sam, tucker and danny at the nasty burger.

"Your saying you met three other girls yesterday? All of them after you?" Tucker asked in disbelief. Dang man, what's your secret?"

"Tucker, your missing the point! Complained danny. These girls weren't after me, but what I've got inside of me. And before you even think of anything, I'm talkin about the dragonfrost. What I don't get is why? If it weren't for bloom and stella showing up, I wouldv'e been captured and had the thing taken from me by force.

"Well, that's good isn't it? Asked sam? Isn't that's whats making you try to kill bloom every time you go ghost?"

"It does. But I got a bad feeling about those three. Danny continued. They almost destroyed half of the city trying to get me to go peacefully. Trust me, if you saw these witches in person, you'd understand what I meant.

Later that day, danny was walking back to his house. But when he got there, he was once again confronted by the three witches. This caused danny to jump back in shock.

"You again? What's wrong? Didn't learn your lesson the last time? Danny asked smugly.

"You'd be wise to think before you speak. Said icy. One wrong word, and you could possibly cut their lives short.

"Their?" Danny asked. Suddenly, jazz, jack and maddie as well as tucker and sam was brought out of the house inside a purple energy cage made by darcy's magic. All of them restrained and had their mouths cover.

"What….no!" Danny shouted as his eyes suddenly turned green.

"Ah,ah,ah. Said stormy. One wrong move and your family and friends are going to pay for it.

"What do you want from me?" Danny asked.

"All we want is that dragonfrost. Said icy. If you come with us to remove it, then we shall spare your loved ones.

"Refuse and you'll live alone for the rest of your life." Added darcy. Your choice. As danny was trying to figure out a way out of this, the dragonfrost had suddenly spoke.

(.._danny, I know what your about to do…)_ He spoke in danny's mind.

(_I don't want to hear it okay? The only way I can save them is if I sacrifice myself. And since your sealed, you don't really have the power to argue…)_

_(Would you let me finish?! The dragonfrost roared angrily. I know what your planning and I wanted to tell you I agree.)_

_(What? You do?) Danny asked in confusion. You know what's going to happen if we go don't you?)_

_(I am full aware of that young phantom. And I have a plan that will save both are necks before they can even get close to freeing me from this vessel. And besides, let's face it. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead long ago.) The dragonfrost finished. Even though a bit annoyed at that last comment, he knew he was right. And now wasn't the time to be having an argument._

Alright….you win. Let's go. Said danny in a mock defeated tone. After hearing his decision, darcy had released the cage spell she had used on danny's friends and family causing them to drop to the ground. Then darcy had turned to danny and cast an iron cuff spell on his wrists and feet temporarily cutting off his ghost powers.

"Come sisters. Said icy as a blue swirling portal had opened up in front of them. It is time we collect the first of the elemental dragons. As the four began to depart, sam had just regained consciousness, she saw danny being dragged through the magical doorway.

"DANNY!" She screamed as she suddenly got up and attempted to jump him after him. However, the portal had closed just seconds before sam could reach it resulting in her landing flat on her face.

"No….danny. Sam said as she stared at the spot where the portal had disappeared.

The four had appeared back in the apartment building the trix were using for their current hideout.

"Well, now that you've caught me, mind explaining why you three are after the dragonfrost anyway?" Danny asked.

"I suppose." Said darcy as she and her sisters led danny into a larger room that had a more darker theme to it. The room was decorated with light-gray columns and purple curtains covering the windows. To the sides were several furniture with the same witch theme. At the end of the room was a stone dragon statue. The dragon had five heads. Each of them looked exactly like the heads of the elemental dragons danny saw during his conversation with the dragonfrost.

'What's with the freaky statue?" Asked danny.

"This is the statue of the six dragons. Darcy answered. In the past, our ancestors had created this magic statue to capture the power of the dragons and rule over the magic dimension. And after that, the world. By using a powerful spell, this could be used to neutralize the dragon's power and store it within rock so it would be used later, Unfortunately, whenever our dear elders got too close to realizing their goal, there was always an annoying little nuisance to get in the way.

"Those annoying fairies. Hissed icy. When our ancestors came back to wreak havoc, those annoying winx had interfered like they always do and banished them from our world. But now that we have you, we can easily pay them back with interest. She said as a large circular table had rose from the ground. The table was bluish gray with several dark spikes around the edges. After the table was summoned, darcy had levitated danny into the air and dropped him on his back on the table. She banished the restraints he had earlier only for them to be replaced with four different restraints that were attached to his arms and legs.

"Now, it's time we collect the first of the six dragons." Said icy as she and her sisters began to glow with auras of their respective colors. Darcy had then lifted up danny's shirt revealing the diamond shaped seal on danny's stomach.

"_Disruptus…sealias!" _The ice witch chanted as the diamond seal slowly began to undo itself.

"This isn't good! Said danny as he feared the worst. The moment the seal was undone, danny had began to glow a bright blue as the dragonfrost began to take over.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time we obtained the dragonfrost for ourselves!" Said icy as she had continued chanting the spell and the dragon statue's first head began to glow blue. Suddenly, dark clouds began to gather above the city.

-Meanwhile, back at the fenton household-

Bloom and stella had returned to fenton works with miss faragodna.

"They're going to do what?" Asked sam in shock after hearing recent news given by the old fairy.

"They're going to steal te dragonfrost from danny just as they attempted to do with bloom's dragon flame. Faragodna answered. They plan to use the statue of the six elemental dragons to absorb the dragonfrost and add his power to their own. However, I'm afraid the end result will not be good for either of them.

"What do you mean?" Asked stella.

"I fear the witches do not know every requirement of the ritual. You see, they seek to absorb the power of the dragon and store it within the statue. But the statue activates the real test!

"And the real test is…?" Asked tucker.

"Before they can claim the elemental dragon for themselves, they must confront the person currently in possession of the creature first and defeat them. And I assure you, it is more easily said than done. These ritual battles always had a mass effect on the planet it was held.

"No wonder it was so cold out…." Said sam holding herself for warmth. There's no way it could be snowing in the middle of summer unless something unusual was going on.

"We have to find them quickly. Faragodna continued standing up. If they fail to defeat him, and I'm almost certain they will, then I fear your friend will go on a rampage and turn this world into his own frozen kingdom.

"We can borrow some ghost tech from danny's folks. Said tucker. We'll lock on danny's ghost half and find him in no time. Suddenly, the earth below had shook them and the entire city. H-h-h-eeey! What's goin' on? Asked tucker as he stumbled about the place. Evryone runs outside to find a large blue beam of light shooting up into the sky creating the center of the gathering storm clouds.

"What is that?" Asked sam as she squinted her eyes to see what was causing the light. Even at her position, she could make out a small image in the light. Within that light was danny. The form he was in resembled his original rebirth mode, but something was different. Danny's green visor was now dark blue and was edged with shards of crystalized ice. The green orbs on his body were now blue. His long white cape was now half blue with crystal like design. His green scythe was frozen and the energy orb on it glowed bright blue. Finally, a large crystal wing had protruded from danny's backside.

"I'm afraid the ritual has already begun. Said miss faragodna in a worried tone.

"Wait, is that….danny?" Sam asked in shock.

-Flashback-

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time we claimed the dragonfrost for ourselves! Said icy as she had continued chanting the spell and the first dragon's statues' first head began to glow blue. Suddenly, dark clouds began to form in the sky and danny glowed an eerie blue.

"This isn't good!" Said danny as he watched events unfold around him while he laid helpless to stop anything. The light began to glow brighter as it resonated with the statue causing danny to howl in pain.

"Yes! It's ours! Icy said in triumph awaiting the emergence of the dragonfrost from danny's body. But something went wrong. Instead of the dragon's power emerging like she had planned, danny's eyes glowed dark blue showing the signs of the dragonfrosts' possession.

"Sorry girl, but I'm afraid your missing a crucial part of the ritual. He spoke through danny's body. The trix were surprised by this as danny, now once again possessed by the dragon break the magical chains. The blue arua surrounded him as his power began to grow exponentially. As it continued to grow, the ground below him began to freeze solid. The ice began to spread covering every inch of the building.

"What? What's happening? Asked icy watching the whole place become incased in ice.

"I have to say, you girls did just as I expected you would. Began the dragonfrost. You used danny's family and friends as bargaining chips to get him to agree to your terms. Thus allowing you to preform the ritual at your leisure. However, you've seem to only read part of the ritual.

"Well, what else was there to read?" Asked stormy. All we needed to know was what was needed to preform the ritual. We got the statue, we got the kid. So what's the deal?

"Tell me stormy, did you bother to turn the page after the requirements page?" The dragonfrost asked. Stormy only responded by staying silent and looking to the side.

"I thought not. Otherwise, you would have prepared for this." He continued as he began his transformation.

"Step 1: You must first locate the elemental dragon that you wish to take control of.

"Step 2: In order to seal the dragon, you must have the statue of the six dragons to preform the ritual.

Step 3: Should the dragon be within a host body, then you must find the host and use the statue to activate the dragon's power.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that much. What else is there?" Asked stormy.

"And finally, step 4! The capture. The ones who wish to use the power of the elemental dragon must first defeat its current host!

"What?! You can't be serious! Complained stormy.

"Hmph. If that's how it's going to be, then so be it! Said icy as she transformed into her dark sirenix form. I'll take you out by myself if I have to.

"Glad to see your up to the challenge." Said the possessed danny as his transformation was complete. Now, let's see if you have the strength to back up those words. He said as he let lose a large beam of energy that went straight through the top and bottom of the abandoned apartment. Thus leading to the current event.

-Flashback over-

Everyone was sent running as giant icicles began to rise up from the earth. On the spot where the abandoned apartment and a few other buldings had stood, a huge colosseum of ice was created. Four ice spears surrounded the giant arena.

The transformed danny had faced off with the self-proclaimed ice queen on the battlefield.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." She replied.

"Alright then." He said as he crouched down and hefted his new ice scythe over his shoulder. BEGIN! He shouted as he rushed at icy at a blinding speed. While the battle commenced, danny once again confronted the dragonfrost.

"So, your actually going through with it aren't you?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry. But this must be done. Replied the dragon. With things going on as they are now, I might as well tell you my little secret.

"What little secret?" Danny asked.

"You know the story I told you about the dragon flame betraying ne and the others for power?" He askd.

"Yeah?" Danny answered raising an eyebrow.

"Well….i lied." The dragonfrost chuckled. Hearing the words" I lied" made danny temporarily snap.

"What?' Danny asked in contained shock and disbelief.

"Its true. I lied. He replied casually.

"You lied..?" Danny asked with a fake smile and a red mark appearing over his head. YOU LIED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIED?! He shouted in anger.

"You see, what I told you before was only partly true. The dragonfrost began. It is true that people only found remnants of the dragon flame resulting them thinking he was the cause of the magical dimmension's creation, but he didn't betray me or the others. The sad truth was that we were all captured by the use of the statue of the six dragons.

"You mean that freaky statue the trix have?" Danny asked.

"Indeed. The three ancient witches, which are the ancestors of the trix, created that statue and used it to capture us. We tried to fight them off, but somehow, they managed to defeat us and take our strength. But when they tried to take the dragon flame, by that point in time, it had united with a human host. Back then, we would never think of interfering in the lives of humans. Yet, the dragon flame thought differently. With his power enhancing that own humans abilities, both physical and magical, together, they freed us from the grip of those despicable witches. From that point on, he was known as the hero who created and save the magic dimension on several occasions. Sure, him getting all the glory occasionally got on our nerves, but he never betrayed us.

"So, what's the deal with you constantly trying to kill bloom and her friend.? Asked danny confused.

"I can explain." The dragonfrost began as it flashed back to the times he had possessed danny. Both times I took over your body, I was merely testing the girls' power. At the school, I was never really planning to turn the princess into a living popsicle. I was only waiting for the moment that bloom would stop me and save her friend. However, that was the moment when you were reassuming control. So that plan went down the drain.

"Oh…." Said danny understanding.

"And during the fight in town, I tried to test how much the girl came along with her control of the dragon flame's power. Yet once again, you've gotten control of your body again. Both times when I was trying to test bloom against a powerful foe that does not rely soely on magic, you've interrupted both of those plans.

"Well, maybe if you told me what you were planning, I would have let you carried out your plans." Said danny as he turned and folded his arms.

"Now what fun would that be? The dragonfrost asked as it smiled. Anyway, I think at this point, you may need me.

"Huh? Why's that?" Asked danny turning back to him.

"When the trix unsealed the seal on me, it also undid the seal on the keeper of the dragon flame. And now, the curse of the sirenix shall be activated at full strength.

"The curse? Oh no….Said danny flashing back to the first moment when he confronted dark bloom. Not looking forward to meet that side of bloom again. Said danny shuddering.

"If you wish to return her to normal, the darkness must be repressed by striking her down while she is in her dark form. Said the dragon in a more serious tone of voice. And with the dragonflame affected by this curse, it will be all the more difficult to take her on by yourself. Danny had took a few seconds to think and clenched his fists.

"Alright. Let's do it. Said danny. But I don't want to kill her. I only want to stop her dark self.

"Not to worry phantom. I never intended on killing from the very beginning unless it was for good reason." Said the dragonfrost as he returned to the battlefield. Outside, icy and the others were already tossed aside.

"Pathetic. You fools are nothing like the witches before you. Said danny possessed again. I think I'll keep you as trophies until this is over. He said before incasing them in large chunks of ice. At that moment, tucker, sam, bloom and stella had all arrived on the arena in the fenton cruiser. Sam jumped out of the ship and quickly rushed towards danny.

Danny, you have to stop this! Don't let that thing control you! She shouted.

"Sorry, but danny stepped out for a moment. Would you like to leave a message?' The dragonfrost joked.

"Give us back our friend you frozen lizard! Shouted tucker. Or else.

"I doubt that you are in any position to make any threats. Said the possessed phantom.

"Maybe their not, but we are. Said stella as she stepped Up. Ready bloom? She asked turning to the redhead. But the minute she did, she noticed a dark aura emanating from her.

Bloom? Stella asked concerned. She couldn't see it, but bloom had grew a devious smile on her face. Oh no. Bloom, not you too. She said as she stepped closer to her. Without warning, stella was blasted on her rear with a dark fireball.

Stella! Shouted sam and tucker as they rushed to her side.

"Sorry darling, but this one's all mine. Said bloom as her eyes turned yellow again.

"What's her deal? Asked tucker.

"It's her dark side. Said stella picking herself on. I thought we saw the last of her . Apparently she's back for revenge.

"I'll deal with you and those other wimps later. Said dark bloom turning to the possessed danny with an interested look. But for now, I've got to deal with him. She said as she assumed a darke r form of her sirenix.

"So, you've allowed the darkness in your heart to take over? Asked the dragonfrost. Honestly, I thought the keeper of the dragon flame would be more resilient than this."

"Oh don't worry, I'm plently stronger than that wimp bloom. She said as she stepped into the arena. I plan on having my time with you.

"You can erase those thoughts right now. He began as he aimed his scythe at her. Because I'm going to take you down before you get to act out any of those thoughts.

"Hmph….i'd surely like tto see you try, She said as she pulsed with dark energy.

_On the frozen arena above amity park, the ghostly hero faces off with the fairy who had been overtaken by the darkness of the sirenix curse. In this climactic battle of ice vs. fire, who will emerge the victor?_

_Next time on danny phantom._

_**Chapter 7: The clash of Ice And Fire!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Clash of Ice and Fire!

_Previously on Danny Phantom, the trix had once again appeared before danny. And this time, they had insurance. As a means of insuring danny's agreement to going along with them for retrieval of the dragonfrost, they used his friends and family as bargaining chips. Danny had no choice but to sacrifice himself and allow them to perform the ritual. However, due to stormy forgetting to read the last stage of the ritual, the witches were surprised to hear that before they could obtain the power, they must first defeat the current host of that certain power. Thus, the final stage began. During the fight, the dragon frost told danny that all the animosity he had towards the dragon flame, everything he's done, was all a lie. He never intended to kill the fairies from the start. He was only testing their ability to battle a foe who had abilities that far exceeded their magic. With all that in the clear, the dragon states that because icy undid the seal, this allowed bloom's darker half to surface and assume control of her body due to the curse of the sirenix. Now, the clash of ice and fire is about to begin. Who will emerge as the victor of this elemental conflict?_

_The ghostly hybrid of amity park, Danny Phantom?_

_Or the supposedly most powerful fairy in the magical dimension taken over by her inner darkness?_

_Let the battle begin in…._

_**Chapter 7: The Clash of Ice and Fire!**_

The two faced each other down on the icy arena that towered over amity park. Miss faragodna, stellla, tucker and sam all stood to the sidelines as they watched the sparks fly between the two

"I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll give you a chance to save yourself. The possessed danny began. Apologize for what you've done. And don't skimp on the embarrassing parts!

"Wait a minute, something's not right. Said sam suspicious. I thought the dragonfrost wanted to kill the dragon flame. For the last two times he already tried and was only stopped because of danny. So why is he just asking for an apology now?"

"Something tells me there's more to this than what we know already." Said miss faragodna.

"An apology? Are you serious? Dark bloom asked. Fine. Alright. I apologize….She began as she launched a dark fireball at danny which was blocked by his wing. "I apologize for the severe beating that your about to receive!" She said as she had prepared to attack again.

"Alright….LET'S GO!" He said as he hefted his scythe over his shoulder and prepared to begin.

Insert Battle Music

(-Black Paper Moon-)

The dark fairy had began the battle by tossing three simultaneous dark fireballs at danny. Danny had used his wing to deflect them into another direction and summoned three giant ice pillars in the air. While he motioned his hand down, the three ice chunks care crashing down attempting to impale the fairy. But she had flew out of the way before they crashed into the ground. Yet this was only a distraction as danny had suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Watch your back! He said as he fired a freezing blast right in her midsection sending her flying in the other direction. He had quickly chased after her to continue dealing damage. As he flew up to her, he said…

"You fairies take pride in mid to long range combat. But that means you have absolutely no experience in physical combat! He shouted as he bent down and gave her a right kick sending her up into the air. Danny had quickly gave chase as he appeared behind her in the air. He gave three kicks to her mid-section as they slowly made their descent. Before she hit the ground, danny had finished it with a double ghost stinger. GO, GHOST BARRAGE! He shouted as the end result of the attack had created a small crater in the icy battlefield.

"Bloom! Stella shouted as she tried to race to her aid. But she was stopped as walls of see-through ice were summoned closing them off from the two.

"This is our fight. No one is to interfere!" He said as he turned back to bloom no noticing a surging heat from below him. He had jumped out of the way to avoid getting fried by a column of dark fire.

"If you wanted things to get serious, then all you had to do was ask. She said as she charged at danny and elbowed him in the gut. Even though this took him by surprise, he sustained little damage from the sudden attack.

"Hmph. And here I thought you fairies only mean of attack was your magic! Danny said as he knocked dark bloom away from him. Let's see how you handle this! He said as he swung his scythe down releasing a blue energy wave that slashed the ground as it approached her.

"CRESCENT SLASH!" He shouted after releasing the attack. Bloom had took to the air and avoided the attack allowing it to crash into the wall. Yet the see-through glass remained undamaged. She had summoned several dozen dark fireballs in the air and commanded them to rain down on danny with brute force. He countered by spinning his scythe at a rapid pace and used it as a make shift shield to block him from the fireball attacks. As soon as the rain of fire stopped, danny had charged .

Dark bloom had continued her assult as their seemed to be no end to her fire based attacks. He had summoned a ghost shield to protected him from the fire. When he got close, his scythe began to glow white as he cut straight through the fairy. Though it did not do any physical damage, the attack had worked regardless. She had found it difficult just to maintain flight after the strike.

"What did you do..?" She asked as she showed signs of fatigue.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? This scythe just doesn't cut through solid matter. It has the ability to cut straight through energy severely weakening the target's power. Said danny. A nice little add-on to use against those overpowered types. For example, your powerful magic. Each time I manage to slash you with this blade, your going to-. But he was suddenly cut off as he avboided another dark fireball. When he successfully dodged the attack, she suddenly appeared above him and attempted to blast him at close range. He countered by turning intangible and phased through the ice below. He had reappeared behind her and became solid again.

"Are you going to talk all day, or are you going to fight?" She asked as she channeled her magic aand launched it as a dark dragon. He had moved to the side but got slightly singed by the attack.

"I see you have an absence of manners in this form. Let's see how you deal with this! Danny said as he had rushed dark bloom and kneed her in the stomach sending her upwards into the air. Just as she had regained her composure, danny had appeared behind her and sent her crashing to the ground. To avoid a painful crash, she had used her wings to decrease her descent. Suddenly, she noticed the whole sky turn light green. Looking up, she saw danny using a move similar to the one she just used.

"Eat this! Final Scattershot! He shouted as he launched the ecto-energy blasts down to the battlefield. A huge cloud of dust arose from the aftermath of the attack. When the dust cleared, he found that dark bloom had protected herself with a fire shield. When danny's attack subsided, she channeled a fire blast through her own shield at him. He had knocked it away with his scythe taking a batter's stance.

Well, I think we've dragged this on long enough. Danny said as he floated back to the ground. I think it's about time we finish this. He said as he planted his scythe into the ground and began to charge energy again.

"I couldn't agree more. She said as she had summoned three shadow dragons. Each of which charging her fire magic.

"Oh man, I think they're about to finish it!" Said tucker.

Danny and dark bloom had condensed their energy into powerful beams and launched almost at the same time.

"FIRE, GLACIER CANNON!" He shouted as he launched a dark blue/white energy beam at the fairy.

"DARK DRAGON FIRE! She said as she commanded the three dragons to fire their respective energy attacks. The three beams merged into one as it headed straight for danny. The two energy attacks had clashed at the center creating an orb of power.

"Everyone get down!" Said miss faragodna as she had rose a magic shield to protect them from the oncoming attack. For a while, it seemed like bloom was winning the struggle.

("This is just like the last time In town!) Danny thought.

(Only this time, there won't be any intrusion.) Said the dragonfrost. Danny had added more force to his side and began pushing back the dark fairy's attack.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends!" Danny shouted as he had gave one final push increasing his power and overcoming dark bloom's power. Stella tried to break through the ice as she saw a huge explosion blind everyone preventing them from seeing the result. When the smoke cleared, bloom had turned back to normal.

"There. That should take care of her darkness for now." Danny spoke before he had reverted back to his human form. Seconds later, he had passed out onto the ground. With the dragonfrost's power exhausted, the ice barriers had lowered. Stella and faragodna rushed to bloom's side while tucker and sam helped up danny.

"Danny? Are you okay? Danny? Sam asked trying to wake him up. Danny had slowly opened his eyes as he regained control of his body.

"Ugh, sam? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Good, your back." She said relieved. Before he could explain what had just happened. The ice that had created the arena had began to fall apart piece by piece and soon in chunks.

"Maybe the story should wait until we get back to the ground. Said danny. Later, after the arena had came apart, the chunks and bits off the ice had slowly disappeared. Back at fenton works, danny had told them of what happened.

"Anyway, that's about it. Danny finished. And..sorry about the whole fight thing, bloom. There's a good chance I may have gone a bit overboard with it.

"Don't worry about it. She said. And at least you've helped me repress my darker half. I don't know what would have happened if she was allowed to roam free.

"Well, seeing as this crisis has been averted, I think it's time we left. Said miss faragodna.

"The guys at school are going to be sad to see you go. Joked sam. But once this news reaches paulina, she'll probably be doing backflips.

"As if she could even do backflips. Added tucker. A horn honking sound had came from outside signaling a taxi.

"Well, that's our ride. It was nice meeting you. Bloom said before she, faragodna and stella left out the door and drove away in the cab.

"Man, I didn't even get the blonde's number. Said tucker disappointed.

Later that night, danny had another dream that was similar to the one that began the whole thing. Yet this time was different. The images danny saw were blurry. There were about eleven people facing down each other. On one side was danny in his rebirth mode. Beside him were four other boys. One had spikey black and green hair, one had flaming yellow and red hair, one had red hair and wore glasses and the last one had brown hair and wore a green jacket with an hourglass symbol on the back.

On the other side was bloom and her friends. He could easily make out bloom and stella. Yet the other four were still unfamiliar to him. The first had long brown hair who had a floral style fairy costume. The second had long blackish blue hair and wore a reddish/pink fairy suit. The third had short magenta colored pixie-styled hair and wore a purplish fairy suit,

The fourth had darker skin than the others and was clad in green.

"If you won't get out of the way, then we have no choice but to force you. RAAAAAAH! The kid dressed in green shouted as he began charging power. A green aura had rose as his hair started to rise. But that's when his dream came to an abrupt end.

"Okay, what was that about?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea. Said the dragonfrost. Danny had just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

_**The end.**_

Thank you for reading my story. Somewhere in the future, this story will act as a flashback for another.

Please review.


End file.
